emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
2017
Events *2nd January - Kerry Wyatt sets fire to Cain Dingle's caravan. *4th January - Rhona Goskirk rejects her boyfriend Pierce Harris's proposal. Later, Pierce forces himself on her. *10th January - Joanie Dingle is sentenced to a month in prison for assaulting a police officer. *12th January - Lachlan White is found not guilty of the attempted murder of his grandfather Lawrence but is remanded in custody before sentencing. *19th January - Aaron Dingle is arrested for GBH after attacking Kasim Sabet. *23rd January - Cain Dingle sees his daughter Debbie and her children Sarah and Jack on a TV crime show. *24th January - Debbie Dingle returns to the village after a year away and her children Sarah and Jack are kidnapped. After the children are rescued, Debbie reveals to her family that Sarah has throat cancer. *30th January - Joanie Dingle suffers a fatal heart attack on her way home from prison. *2nd February - Chrissie White falls over a banister and onto a glass table during a brief struggle with her sister Rebecca. Chrissie's son Lachlan is sentenced to five months imprisonment for perverting the course of justice. *7th February - Sarah Sugden finds a woman in a barn at Wishing Well Cottage. *8th February - Joanie Dingle's funeral takes place. *9th February - The woman in the barn is revealed to be Faith Dingle, Cain and Chas' mother. *10th February - Ashley Thomas moves into a care home. *13th February - Rhona Goskirk shares a kiss with her ex-husband Paddy Kirk. *14th February - Rhona Goskirk accepts her boyfriend Pierce Harris' proposal. *15th February - Emma Barton steals one of the Barton taxis and set it on fire. *20th February - Robert Sugden surprises his fiancé Aaron Dingle with a wedding at The Woolpack but during the ceremony, a woman barges in with the police accusing Aaron's grandmother Faith of murder. *21st February - Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden marry in an unofficial ceremony at the garage. *23rd February - Aaron Dingle is sentenced to twelve months imprisonment. Faith Dingle takes her great-granddaughter Sarah Sugden to Prague for proton beam treatment. *28th February - Rakesh Kotecha is knocked out and kidnapped. *1st March - Rakesh Kotecha's kidnapper Jimmy King accidentally pushes him out of a window. *3rd March - Aaron Dingle is beaten up in prison. *6th March - Aaron Dingle starts using drugs after being subjected to another beating. *10th March - Pierce Harris tricks Vanessa Woodfield into viewing a sex tape he created with his fiancée Rhona Goskirk. *14th March - Laurel Thomas slaps her step-daughter Gabby Thomas after discovering she slept with Josh Crowther in her bed. *16th March - Robert Sugden drunkenly sleeps with Rebecca White after an arguement with his partner Aaron Dingle. *17th March - Robert Sugden confesses to Chas Dingle that he slept with Rebecca White. *22nd March - Ashley Thomas goes missing after being returned to the care home following his dad Sandy's birthday celebration. *23rd March - Emma Barton is accidentally knocked over by Harriet Finch driving the church bus as Emma was about to hit Faith Dingle with the brick. *27th March - Carly Hope tells her dad Bob about her son Billy who died four years previously. *28th March - Cain Dingle kisses Harriet Finch. *29th March - Faith Dingle is revealed to have had a double mastectomy after secretly battling cancer. *30th March - Ashley Thomas is hospitalised after coughing up blood. The doctor tells his family that he has pneumonia. *31st March - Chas Dingle takes Liv Flaherty to visit her mum Sandra after Sandra is seriously injured abroad. *3rd April - Laurel Thomas is devastated to learn her husband Ashley only has days to live. Laurel decides that Ashley should spend his final days at home. *5th April - Vanessa Woodfield unintentionally exposes Rhona Goskirk and Pierce Harris' sex tape to the public by sending it to Pearl Ladderbanks and Paddy Kirk, humiliating Rhona. *6th April - Rebecca White discovers she is pregnant. *7th April - Ashley Thomas passes away after sharing his final moments with his wife Laurel. *11th April - Adam Barton wrongly concludes his wife Victoria is pregnant after finding Rebecca White's pregnancy test in her bag. *13th April - Ashley Thomas' funeral takes place. His widow Laurel dreams of him after the funeral. *18th April - Adam and Victoria Barton learn they can't have children as Adam's sperm count is zero. *24th April - Pierce Harris violently rapes his wife Rhona Goskirk on their wedding night. *25th April - Rhona Goskirk reports her rape to the police but doesn't disclose that her husband Pierce Harris is her attacker. *26th April - Adam Barton kisses Vanessa Woodfield. *27th April - Megan Macey leaves her daughter Eliza in the car. When she returns, she finds Eliza has gone missing. Later, Nell Fairfax return Eliza after finding her in the car. *4th May - David's Shop is robbed, Eric Pollard is injured during the robbery. *8th May - Dan Spencer retracts his statement implicating Josh Crowther in the shop robbery after Josh threatens him with knife. *10th May - Victoria Barton discovers her husband Adam kissed Vanessa Woodfield and subsequently breaks up with him. *11th May - Rhona Goskirk confides in Vanessa Woodfield that Pierce Harris raped her. Later, Rhona takes some painkillers. *12th May - Marlon Dingle catches Rhona Goskirk with painkillers. Carly Hope's ex-boyfriend and the father of her deceased son, Matt arrives at the village. *15th May - Carly Hope comes face to face with her ex-boyfriend Matt. *18th May - Dan Spencer finds Josh Crowther unconscious on the cricket pitch. He is later arrested for the attack. *22nd May - Tracy Metcalfe confesses to the police that she attacked Josh Crowther. *25th May - Robert Sugden confesses to Aaron Dingle that he slept with Rebecca White 2 months ago. *1st June - Carly Hope proposes to Marlon Dingle. *2nd June - Marlon Dingle rejects Carly Hope's marriage proposal. Carly dumps Marlon and leaves the village with Matt. (Final appearance of the character) *6th June - Jimmy King drunkenly reveals that Rakesh Kotecha caused the Mill Cottage fire eleven months previously. *8th June - Ross Barton and his brother Finn found a gigantic cannabis farm in Wylie's Farm. *9th June - Priya Kotecha and Pete Barton sleep together. *14th June - Rakesh Kotecha breaks into Home Farm before threatening Lachlan White with a crowbar and forcing him to open the safe. Lachlan tries to attack Rakesh, and Rakesh's wife Priya walks in when Rakesh punches Lachlan. Rakesh leaves the village and Priya is arrested for assisting an offender. (Final appearance of Rakesh) *15th June - Rhona Goskirk reports her husband Pierce Harris for rape after he returns to the village. Pierce is arrested. *19th June - Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle steal Ross Barton's taxi and have it crushed. In retaliation, Ross steals Robert's car. Aaron and Robert head over to Wylie's Farm where they find a cannabis farm. *20th June - Two drug dealers kidnap Finn Barton when they come looking for Finn's brother Ross. The dealers mistake Harriet Finch's car for Ross' and they shunt into it. Harriet is subsequently stabbed during a scuffle with one of the dealers. Drug dealers drive off and Finn calls the ambulance for Harriet. Real life events *25th January - Emmerdale wins 'Best Serial Drama' at the National Television Awards for the first time. *14th May - Emmerdale wins 'Best Continuing Drama' at the British Academy Television Awards. *3rd June - Emmerdale wins 'Best Soap', Ashley's Episode wins 'Best Single Episode', John Middleton wins 'Best Male Dramatic Performance' and 'Best Actor', Ashley's Dementia Storyline wins 'Best Storyline' and Charlotte Bellamy wins 'Best Actress' at the British Soap Awards. See also *Emmerdale in 2017 *Category:2017 episodes External links *2017 at Wikipedia Category:2017